1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded-case draw-out circuit breaker used in a switchboard, and more particularly, to a molded-case draw-out circuit breaker having improved terminal connectors and means for automatically tripping the circuit breaker upon removal of the circuit breaker from the switchboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switchboards often include circuit breakers having externally accessible manual tripping means as shown in Layton U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,890, issued Nov. 25, 1969 which has been assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. This feature facilitates tripping of the operating mechanism after final installation of the breaker to be sure that the operating mechanism is fully operative. Breakers of this type are generally provided with connectors extending outward from the line and load terminals which are adapted to be received by respective line and load terminal connectors within the switchboard. Connectors of the type described in copending application Ser. No. 200,814, filed on Oct. 27, 1980 by F. E. Chabot, for a Low Resistance Connecting Electrical Assembly, may be used to make the connection between the terminals of the circuit breaker and the switchboard. It is highly desirable, however, that the circuit breaker be in the tripped position while being disengaged from the switchboard and, upon insertion, it is desirable that the breaker be in the tripped position until the connectors of the breaker are fully engaged with the connectors of the switchboard.